vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenichi Shirahama
Summary Kenichi Shirahama is the title character and main Protagonist of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. He is the Disciple of the six masters of Ryōzanpaku, studying martial arts from them to not only get stronger but to ultimately gain the strength and courage needed to protect the people and values that are most important to him. He is also a member and the honorary "co-founder" of the Shinpaku Alliance, '''alongside the founder Haruo Niijima (the latter of which he is not entirely happy about) and is currently a second-year student at '''Kōryō High School in class 2-E. At the conclusion of the series, he not only marries the love of his life, Miu Fūrinji, but he finally becomes a Master himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kenichi Shirahama, Ryōzanpaku's Number One Disciple, Rival Of The East, Weak Knees, The Strongest Disciple in History, History's Strongest Disciple Origin: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, High-Class Disciple, Author, Grandmaster Martial Artist (epilogue) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of several martial arts, Immense sei ki, Durability Negation (Can damage an opponent's insides with Mubyoshi), Status Effect Inducement via Aura, Extrasensory Perception (By sensing Killing Intent. He can also sense anything that enters his Seikuken), Instinctive Reaction (Instinctively blocks, the elder's kick. His fists act on their own), Identity Mimicry (Can change his rythm, virtually becoming someone else. Does this especially well replicating different aspects of hi masters), Reactive Power Level (The longer he fights, the stronger he gets), Enhanced Senses (Awareness, 6th Sense and Danger sense), Information Analysis (Scaling from other disciples weaker than him. Can read the hearts and emotions of his opponents. Can see weakpoints in defenses/stances. Can see through the true nature of one's soul, understanding their true self), Attack Reflection (Reflected Shou's attack. Using Taiho he can repel an opponent's technique and enlarge its effect without using any of his own power), Analytical Prediction (With Seikuken and Ryusui Seikuken), Chi Manipulation (Capable of reversing the flow of ki of other people's attacks. Capable of letting ki flow through his body behind him not damaging him. Ki Holding even allows him to heal people), Resistance to Electricity, Information Analysis, Analytical Prediction (With Mubyoshi), Extrasensory Perception (Lacks Killing Intent), Mind Manipulation (Can fight while unconscious), Chi Manipulation (Can resist Chi effects that cause death on a cellular level) Attack Potency: Small Building level '(Stronger than Berserker who was able to casually do this) 'Speed: Supersonic combat speed (He could keep up with the shockwave bubbles between Shio and Akira, and later got even stronger). Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Stopped a boulder from crushing his father.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Immense. He was able to take serious injuries, and still get up and fight. It is extremely hard to put Kenichi down being capable of getting up after broken bones, ribs, hits to the back of the head etc. Even a grandmaster cannot casually put him down for good. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Chain-mail Intelligence: Average, though is a very good battle tactician and knows a lot about plants Weaknesses: When called a coward, he will rush in without thinking. He does not hit girls, however he is not against using grabs, locks or incapacitating moves against them. Kenichi is also not a fan of weapons, and some of his techniques require him to be truly calm and can be interrupted. Feats: *Can kick under water with zero water resistance *Outran a truck *Stopped a large boulder from crushing his father Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Karate User:' Sakaki has taught Kenichi multiple stances and Kata from different Karate styles, which has taught him the essence of self-defense and countering. Sakaki has mainly taught Kenichi a variety of defensive techniques, stressing the philosophy of "Defense" being the true nature of Karate; as a result, Kenichi has a very strong sense of defense, being able to effectively attack and defend at the same time using the techniques he has learned from Sakaki. *'Muay Thai User:' Apachai has taught Kenichi the art of Muay Thai. At the beginning, most of Apachai's attempts to train Kenichi resulted in him almost dying, but as time went on Kenichi slowly began to learn how to survive training with him, which greatly increased his defensive capabilities. Plus, as a result of training in Muay Thai with Apachai, Kenichi has gained many techniques that allow him to overpower many physically strong fighters. Apachai has also trained him to "attack through" his opponents, which allows him to easily fight against opponents with strong defenses. *'Jujutsu User:' Akisame has always been teaching Kenichi different throwing techniques from more than one variation of Ju-jitsu. As a result, Kenichi is able to throw his opponents in various positions and put them in various submission holds. Kenichi has even begun to learn throwing techniques that involve using no strength and using the enemy's own power against them. Although it has been shown that Kenichi can only achieve these kinds of techniques when using Ryūsui Seikūken. *'Chinese Kenpo User:' Kensei Ma has taught Kenichi various types of Chinese Kenpo, although he has mostly learned the soft forms of kenpo, including Baguazhang '''and Taichi'. Because of this, Kenichi has learned the Kung Fu principles of "Inner Strength", which has made Kenichi's body incredibly durable to internal damage and even given him the ability to cause internal damage to his opponents. *'Kōsaka Style User:' Despite being an unarmed fighter, Shigure has taught Kenichi the basics of the Kōsaka Style and how to use and fight against weapons. Shigure has mostly taught him swordplay and techniques that counter melee weapons. Because of his refusal to use weapons however, Kenichi has had to learn how to adapt these techniques of the Kōsaka Style with his own techniques, in order to effectively use them without a sword. Kenichi achieved this by using knifehand strikes he learned from Karate as a sword substitute. This has given him a great sense of adaptability during his fights and has even given him a unique new form of counterattacking. *'Fūrinji Style User''' - Hayato has taught Kenichi only three techniques from the Fūrinji Style: Seikūken, Ryūsui Seikūken and Korui Nuki. Despite only knowing these three techniques, Kenichi has taken full advantage of the benefits each technique gives him in battle, from an absolute defense, to outmaneuvering his opponents, and finally, to a technique that can break almost any defense. Additionally, in the process of teaching him these techniques, Hayato has given Kenichi greater reflexes, more balance, and has given him greater use of his Ki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Revived Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users